


Fények és Szirénák

by make_it_happen



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: EMT Ian Gallagher, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Mickey is a gay icon, alternate first meeting
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/make_it_happen/pseuds/make_it_happen
Summary: – Hé, vérző srác! Várj egy pillanatot!A fiú megáll, megfordul és ide-oda néz, mielőtt Ianre téved a tekintete.– Hé, haver – szól Ian, amikor sikerül utolérnie –, hadd nézzem meg – mutat a saját arcára, azzal utalva a fiú arcán lévő vérző sebekre.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 1





	Fények és Szirénák

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lights and Sirens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531068) by [Whatsastory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory). 



Ez egy lassú este. Ian persze nem mondja ki, mert azzal valósággal megbolondulna a világ és riasztás jönne riasztás hátán. Jobb csendben maradni. Jobb nem említeni, hogy le tudott ülni megenni a kajáját, aztán még pihenni is tudott. Nem mond ki ilyeneket.

Ellenben sajnos a partnere igen.

– Kezdek unatkozni – mondja Jason a kezdő mentősök minden bájával és ártatlanságával.

Annyira hülye. Alighogy levizsgázott, már vért akar látni. Ian meg volt akkora balfasz, hogy a szárnyai alá vette.

– Hülye gyerek, a mentősök első szabálya: soha, de soha nem mondjuk ezt! – Ian szinte meg tudná ölni a pillantásával.  
– Miért? Hiszen nem történik semmi – mondja hisztisen.

Ian már épp arra készült, hogy nekimenjen egy „mit-miért?” kíséretében, de aztán megszólal az isteni 911 operátor hangja, miszerint Ian egységét riasztják egy tömegverekedéshez. Ian azonnal felismeri a címet, az Alibi az. Csodás. Egy kocsmai verekedés, pont akkor, amikor már szinte teljesen ellazult. Nem részegek pátyolgatásával akarta tölteni az estéjét.

– Igen! – kiáltja Jason mosollyal az arcán. Ian legszívesebben letörölte volna onnan.  
– Kussolj és szállj be a kocsiba, idióta! – Ian megnyugszik, mert nem akar tettlegességig elmenni, elvégre felnőtt. – És te vezetsz.

Hamar meg is bánja ezt a kijelentést. Megbánja, amikor az egyik kanyarnál majdnem az ablaknak csapódik, megbánja, amikor szlalomoznak az autók között, megbánja, amikor Jackson átmegy a piroson.

– Hé, hülye gyerek, a sziréna nem jogosít fel arra, hogy átmenj a piroson! Meg akarsz ölni minket? – kiabál Ian.  
– Csak oda akarok érni – mondja Jason ugyanazzal a vigyor szerűséggel az arcán.  
– Jó lenne egy darabban odaérni, nem gondolod? A szirénával csak gyorsabban mehetsz, nem egyenes út a padlógázhoz.

Kiabálás hallatszik, amikor odaérnek és kiszállnak. Néhány rendőr is van ott, lezárták az utat és megbilincseltek pár garázda srácot.

Ian mindennél előbb észrevette a vért. Épp folyt le a férfi arcán, egyenesen a kocsi motorháztetőjére, ami fölé hajolt, mielőtt a rendőr lenyomta a hóba, hogy lenyugodjon. Nem olyannak tűnik, mint akit a sérülései megállítanak. Olyan, mintha bármelyik pillanatban képes lenne folytatni, amit elkezdett. Ian vesz egy mély levegőt, mielőtt kiszáll a mentőből. Az első dolog, amit meghall, amikor kiszáll, az homofób szitkozódások sorozata. Már csak ez kellett…

– Húzz el a házamból, fasszopó buzi! – fújtat egy férfi vérző orral és pirosas fogakkal.  
– Hozd azt a kibaszott táskát! – szól Ian a partnerének, amikor meglátja, hogy ő is ott van és nézi, hogy mi történik.  
– Amiatt ne aggódj, faszfej! Amíg te a sitten rohadtál, találtam pár srácot, akikhez bármikor mehetek. Találd ki, mit csináltunk, apuci? Basztunk! – ordítja és a csípőjét annak a kocsinak az oldalához üti, amihez épp egy rendőr fogja oda.

Ez kész katasztrófa. És Ian nem tud nem oda nézni.

– És akkorákat élveztem, hogy beleremegett az egész ház – folytatja a vérző srác – és kurvára imádtam!

Jackson oda lép Ian mellé, kezében a táskával és nézi a veszekedést.

– Mit tegyünk? – kérdezi kissé félve.  
– Kuss! – szól rá Ian és tovább figyeli, hogy mi lesz ebből.

A másik férfi, a homofób folytatja az ordítozást, és amikor a rendőrök a kocsihoz viszik, hogy elvigyék, csapkodni kezd, mint valami állat.

– Leszoptam őket és rohadt jó volt!

Ian szája elkezd kiszáradni. Nem azért, mert tetszik neki ez az egész vagy akár a srác, hanem azért, mert csodálja a belőle jövő nyers energiát és bátorságot. Gyönyörű, de tényleg. Lenyűgöző.

Még egy utolsó próbálkozása volt, hogy megrúgja az idősebb férfit, de aztán beültették a kocsiba és végre csend van. Többnyire. Csak a meleg harcos légzése hallatszik, miután a rendőrök szétválasztják őket. Ian megszólal végre.

– Most, Jackson, most már mehetünk és elláthatjuk – Ian a lehető leggyorsabb utat keresi, miközben szemmel tartja a srácot, mert levették róla a bilincset. El akar menni, ezért Ian kocogni kezd, hogy utolérje. – Hé, vérző srác! Várj egy pillanatot!

A fiú megáll, megfordul és ide-oda néz, mielőtt Ianre téved a tekintete.

– Hé, haver – szól Ian, amikor sikerül utolérnie –, hadd nézzem meg – mutat a saját arcára, azzal utalva a fiú arcán lévő vérző sebekre.  
– Ne. Jól vagyok. Megyek haza – fordul meg, de Ian most már nem engedi el.  
– Hé, hé, nyugi, gyors leszek. Letisztítalak és mehetsz utadra. Csak hadd nézzem meg.

A srác fáradtnak tűnik. Kimerült. Megtört, elege van, talán emiatt egyezett végül bele egy sóhajtás kíséretében.

– Menjünk oda a mentőhöz, rendben? Ott le tudsz ülni, pihenni egy percet.  
– Persze, mindegy.

Ian odalép a partneréhez és gyorsan megkéri, hogy menjen be a bárba és nézze meg, hogy mindenki jól van-e. Nem pont ez az előírás, de Iannek most fontos, hogy tudjon beszélni a sráccal. De valahogy távol kell tartania ezt a hülye gyereket magától addig.

– Rendben, fel tudsz lépni ide?

A fiú bólint és bár remegve, de belép a mentőbe és leül a hordágyra.

– Nézz a fénybe, rendben? Kövesd csak a szemeddel!

Mickey úgy tesz, a pupillái pedig megfelelően beszűkülnek. Ian a kelleténél talán egy kicsit tovább csinálta, de elveszett a ragyogó kékségekben, amelyek kiemelkednek a zúzódásokkal tarkított arcáról.

– Elfelejtettem mondani, Ian vagyok, mentős. Téged hogy hívnak?  
– Mickey – motyogja a srác és a kezét nézi.  
– Rendben, Mickey. Tudod, hányadika van ma? Ki az elnök?  
– Jézusom, jól vagyok, oké? Mehetek végre?

Ian sóhajtva felbont egy csomag gézlapot és sóoldatba áztatja.

– Amint végeztem és megválaszoltad a kérdéseket, mehetsz. Mielőtt hazaengedlek, biztosra kell mennem, hogy éber vagy és minden rendben a helyzethez mérten.  
– Faszom. Február… hatodika van? Szerintem. És az a faszfej Trump az elnök.

Ian elmosolyodik és letörli a vért Mickey arcáról és a gézlappal nyomást gyakorol arra a pontra, ahol még mindig vérzik.

– Elég szép műsort csináltál – említi meg Ian, hogy valahogy bele tudja vonni ezt az egész büszke meleg témát a beszélgetésbe.

Mickey tekintete bizonytalanul, de találkozik Ianével. Összeszorítja a fogát, amikor Ian kicsit határozottabban rányom az egyik vágásra, hogy ne nyíljon ki újra.

– Igen? És?  
– Semmi „és”. Örülök neked. Sokkal jobban éreztem magam, amikor előbújtam. Úgy éreztem… szabad vagyok. Vagy valami olyasmi. Tudod?

Mickey meglágyult Ian vallomásától. Nem annyira, csak egy kicsit. Sóhajtott egyet és ellazult.

– Aha, de ez nem azt jelenti, hogy ezután szoknyát fogok hordani.

Ian felnevet, miközben kidobja a gézlapot és utána a kesztyűt is.

– Biztos? Pedig szép lábaid vannak – mondja Mickey-nek mosolyogva, miközben végignéz rajta. Mickey is felnevet, de csak visszafogottan, kicsit félénken. – Akkora egy fasz vagy.  
– Igen, valószínűleg az vagyok.

Ezután egy kis szünet, csendben, lágy mosolyokkal. Szégyenlős pillantások, aztán a kényelmetlen váltás. Ian mondani akar valamit, ami lehet, hogy hülyeség, mert nem igazán gondolta át, de aztán megjelent a partnere.

– Visszük a kórházba? – kérdezi Jackson Iant, mintha Mickey nem is lenne ott.  
– Nem – mondja Mickey és feláll, hogy elinduljon. Beletelik egy kis időbe, de aztán a kezdetinél nagyobb sikerrel kijut a mentőből, ennek hatására Ian is megkönnyebbül.  
– Hé – szól, amikor Mickey indulni készül –, lehet, hogy agyrázkódásod van, egy ideig még ne aludj, oké?  
– Aha, oké. Persze – mondja Mickey és a zsebébe nyúl, hogy kivegyen egy cigit.  
– És talán meg kellen adnom a számomat, ha esetleg bármi történne vagy kérdésed lenne.

Mickey meggyújtja a cigarettáját és kifújja a füstöt az orrán. Ugyanaz a halvány mosoly rajzolódik ki az arcán, mint nem sokkal ezelőtt, és Istenem, annyira elbűvölő. Még sebes arccal is.

– Oké, doki.  
– Nem vagyok orvos. De szeretek szerepjátékozni – mondja Ian, miközben felírja a telefonszámát egy jegyzettömb papírra.  
– Akkora egy fasz vagy – emlékezteti Mickey, de aztán nem bírja tovább, elmosolyodik. Bemutatja a középső ujját Iannek, aztán elveszi a cetlit és a kabátja zsebébe teszi.

Ian hosszú ideig nézi, ahogy Mickey haza megy. Hátulról is olyan jól szemügyre veszi, ahogy elölről is tette, remélve, hogy Mickey használni fogja a számát.

– Főnök, az az előírás, hogy felszedjük a betegeinket? – kérdezi Jason szarkasztikusan.  
– Csak a helyeseket.

Másnap Mickey használja Ian számát és megkéri őt, hogy hozza a fonendoszkópját.

**Author's Note:**

> Új fordítás így néhány hónap után. Nem volt olyan egyszerű, de örülök, hogy végül sikerült megcsinálni. Remélem, élvezhető volt! 😊
> 
> X.


End file.
